


Waiting

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Waiting

Bodie waited patiently as he always did. Life in a respite facility rarely gave him much to look forward to but Ray was coming and _that_ was always something to look forward to. Anyhow, with luck, he’d be done with the place for good within the month if Covid restrictions allowed him to travel. It would mean stress of course, for both of them. Ray must be used to life on his own and Bodie was embarrassed by his own limitations. It would work though. It _had_ to work. Ray was coming and Bodie was waiting as he always did…


End file.
